Know Her?
by imsuchanut
Summary: "Know her? She's…" The Doctor faltered. Rose wasn't his wife, even though he had more than that amount of devotion for her. She wasn't even his girlfriend (what a stupid, human term). Every single bloody time they were close to becoming more, he messed it up or ran away. He loved her, but now she might be lost to him forever. How Idiot's Lanterns should've gone.


**A/N: So, this thing popped into my head while I was on pinterest. Weird, I know. But I saw this absolutely adorable pics of the Doctor and Rose, and things spiraled from there. BTW, I'm totally convinced David and Billie are secretly a couple. No one can look that good together and not be.**

**SUPER IMPORTANT: Okay, so does anyone know the name of this TenRose fic where they're together, and something happens and Five (I think) shows up, yells at Ten, and then has a crush on Rose and gets excited for the future? Anyone?**

**Warning: This is complete crud.**

"You know her?"

"Know her? She's…" The Doctor faltered, not knowing what to say. Really though, he didn't have to say anything at all. Why should he explain his relationship with Rose to these men? He didn't have to justify himself to them. They had no right to know. It wasn't any of their business.

The Doctor inwardly cringed. He knew he was thinking that way out of frustration with himself. Rose wasn't his wife, even though he had more than that amount of devotion for her. She wasn't even his girlfriend (what a stupid, human term), and it was completely his fault. Every single bloody time they were close to becoming more, he messed it up or ran away. He loved her, but now she might be lost to him forever. Still, these men didn't need to know about her. They were nothing to Rose; he didn't have to tell them. _He didn't have to own up to the fact that he was too much of a coward to make them more._

But at the same time, he wanted everyone to know. He wanted everyone to know that she was his, and he was hers. He wanted everyone to know that they were together, and nothing they could do would tear them apart. He wanted to put his claim on her. _Oh Rassilon, you sound like a bloody stupid ape._

How could someone do this to her? Just take her face? The Doctor was scared; scared he might never see it again. Of course, that would never change his feelings for her, but he was going to make sure she got it back.

Something the policemen behind him said brought him out of his thoughts. "They did what?" he asked, and he wasn't even surprised at how dark his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry?" Detective Inspector (a rubbish one at that) Bishop replied.

"They left her where?" The Doctor was snarling now.

"Just…in the street." The Detective Inspector noticed the Doctor's tone, and began to be a bit frightened. He could feel the power of his words, and he knew that this man should not be trifled with.

"The street? _They left her in the street?_ They took her face, and just chucked her out and left her in the street." The Doctor was furious now. His voice was conveying cold, powerful emotion, and the men behind him were terrified. "And as a result, this makes things…simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" He took off his Sexy Specs, as Rose had so accurately named them (_Rassilon, Rose_), and turned around to face the policemen. The Oncoming Storm was a sight indeed.

"No," Bishop replied quickly, not wanting to irritate this man further. He didn't want to give the Doctor a reason to turn his anger on him.

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop," the Doctor's voice was steadily rising to the point where he was shouting. "There is no power on this Earth that can stop me!" The men slowly shrunk back, as if they were afraid to be caught in the Doctor's wrath. Said man took a few deep breaths before continuing with a hard look in his eyes. "You want to know if I know her, Detective Inspector?" When Bishop didn't reply, he shouted "Do you?!"

Bishop quickly shook his head 'no'. The Doctor chuckled darkly, and the fact that he was laughing through this had to be the scariest part of it all. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyways. I know Rose Tyler, in ways that no one else ever will. She's the most important thing in the world, she's brave and brilliant and beautiful. _And no one deserves her_. But you know what? She's my everything." The Doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "Without her, life isn't worth living. She's the only thing I have. And someone took her away from me. Now they're going to wish they had never been born."

-X-

The Wire was trapped in the VCR. The whole street was outside, celebrating the coronation. Most of them had no clue what had happened. They had no clue that they were being preyed upon, that they were so close to being trapped inside a television forever. Instead, the London residents were happy, living without a care in the world.

But the adventure wasn't over for the Doctor. No, he still had one more important thing to do. Well, person. Rose Tyler.

He spotted her not too far away from him, and they locked eyes. Her smile lit up her whole face, and he returned it in kind. The Doctor felt his hearts beat a little faster from the sight of her. _Rassilon, she has me wrapped around her finger._

Still, he thought he'd rather be wrapped around all of her. He started towards her and she met him halfway. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose in a tight embrace and picked her up, spinning her from side to side. It was funny, how in all of his 900 years he never felt happier than when he was with her.

The things she did to him never failed to surprise. She could take his speech with one look, and one unexpected touch could stop his hearts. He craved their intimacy constantly. The Doctor had never been this close mentally or physically with any companion before. He never needed to talk to them all the time, he didn't search for their approval, he didn't take them to see their family, and he _certainly_ didn't hug them and grab their hand for no reason.

But it still wasn't enough. They were together, yes, but not _together_. And the Doctor (and Rose, he was pretty sure too) needed to take that final step. No time like the present, right? _Well, present is relative, after all; I'm a Time Lord. Oh, I crack myself up_. Today proved, once again, how easily he could lose Rose. And there came a point where, quite simply, enough is enough.

So the Doctor did the only rational thing to do.

He gently set Rose back on her feet, bent his head, and kissed her. He gave it everything he felt, all the things left unsaid between them. Every twist of lips between the pair relieved the years of pent up tension and want. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled at the bottom of his hair. The Doctor growled into her mouth and pulled her closer, lifting her slightly off the ground in the process.

In the middle of their…reunion, they had somehow forgotten that they were in the middle of a crowd of families on a London street in the fifties. Not their best choice for those kinds of activities. So, they were interrupted by an uncomfortable-looking Detective Inspector Bishop, who asked them if they could take that somewhere else.

"Right, sorry…" Rose replied, blushing madly but unable to fight the grin off her face. The Doctor was struggling to compose himself also, and the sight of Rose's mussed hair and smudged lipstick didn't help matters. One could only imagine what he looked like.

"You know, Doctor, you could've just said yes."

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"When I asked if you knew her. You could've just said yes, I didn't need some lengthy explanation."

"Oh…well…I-" he was cut off by Rose.

"What'd he say?" The Doctor blanched; he really didn't need Rose to hear about how he went all 'Oncoming Storm' mode for her. She'd never let that one go.

"Oh, well that's really not important, is it? Come on, Rose, things to do, planets to save!" He tried to pull them away, but Rose stood firm and he was yanked back by their linked hands.

"No, I think I wanna hear this!" _Damn._

Detective Inspector Bishop chuckled. "He didn't know what to say at first, and then said you were his everything. Went off about how great you were. He was all dark, too, and said nothing was gonna stop him now. Had half the room terrified, he did!" There was a call in the distance. "Well, that's my cue. I've got to be off, you lovebirds have fun. Just keep it appropriate for the children, alright?"

"Listen, Rose, I-" she cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't mind. It's actually kind of sweet, that you'd get like that over me."

"Rose Tyler, I am not sweet! I am a Time Lord!"

She giggled. "Of course you aren't. Now, how about we continue this back in the TARDIS?"

And so they returned home, giggling and getting distracted the whole way.

The next time someone asked the Doctor if he knew Rose Tyler, he would have plenty of things to say.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and pretty pretty please review! If you do, BBC will automatically sort everything out in the 50****th**** and allow the Doctor and Rose to be together again forever. I swear. On bacon.**


End file.
